The Fourth Horseman
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: After Sozin's comet, an old friend visits Ozai in prison. no longer a one shot. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. please review)**

The Fourth Horseman

Fire Lord Ozai sat in his cell contemplating the past few hours.

He lost to the avatar, his son took his throne and he lost his bending, also his daughter had lost her mind.

"Can this day get any better" he muttered sarcastically "Oh, it can get much, much worse" said a calm, cool voice. Ozai's eyes widened, He recognized the voice he looked up looked outside his cell. He saw standing there in the shadows was a man with light colored hair and he wore black pants, a black jacket and black shoes. He wore dark sunglasses "Hello Ozai" Ozai stood but wobbled then replied "Hello Albert" the man was Albert Wesker, a cold, calculating man who worked for a company he haven't heard of before.

He met Wesker one evening when his father, Azulon, was still fire lord. He arrived one dark stormy night and offered the fire nation a powerful weapon that could win the war but Azulon refused Wesker's offer seeing the horror the weapon can create, Ozai himself was horrified by the weapon's devastating effects but a part of him wanted Azulon to accept but he obeyed his father's decision after that he saw Wesker again and Wesker had advised him for a few years then left the fire nation.

During Azulon's funeral he spotted Wesker in the crowed, but he vanished before Ozai could approach him.

After that he occasionally received messages from Wesker giving him some advice but he never saw him again until now. "What are you doing here? Did you come to gloat?" asked Ozai angrily

"Is that any way to treat an old associate" said Wesker in a fake wounded tone he walked slowly towards Ozai's cell with his hands behind his back "I should never have associated with you" hissed Ozai "Really?, Do you remember how you became fire lord?" asked Wesker in a lofty tone Ozai blinked, staring at Wesker like he was insane

"My father had died of old age" "Wrong, I ended his life, your wife found out and I made her disappear, as a favor to you remember?" said Wesker

Ozai did remember about the guards seeing Wesker near Ursa's room the night she disappeared but he just dismissed it. Ozai nodded "I remember, but you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Wesker sighed "Well I did come to pick up a weapon I stashed here without your knowledge and tie up loose ends, I'm going to change this world for the better and lead it as it's ruler"

Ozai glared at Wesker "how do you plan on that?" but Wesker wagged his finger "Uh, uh I'm not telling, as I have told your father before I snuffed out his life, the right to be god belongs to me" "your mad" breathed Ozai Wesker shrugged "you forgot some thing" said Ozai smiling "oh?" Wesker eyebrow rose "The avatar and my son, I'll tell them about you".

Wesker stood motionless then smiled, for once in his life Ozai felt a chill ran down his spine, something about Wesker's smile made Ozai felt fear and that something horrible was going to happen "that is where your wrong my friend" he disappeared, Ozai looked around then turned around standing there was Wesker, he slowly reached for his sunglasses then took them off, Ozai's heart skipped a beat when he saw Wesker's eyes. Wesker's eyes were gold and glowed crimson "I'm afraid you won't live to see the dawn" said Wesker smirking.

Later that morning, Wesker walked away from the fire nation capital down a path covered by trees, sunlight breaking through the clouds. Wesker stopped and turned facing the capital city hearing alarm bells going off, signaling everyone that they found Ozai brutally beaten and near death in his cell Wesker looked at the silver container in his hand that was marked with a red and white umbrella symbol "_My Dear Ozai, How far the mighty have fallen,_ _your regime has folded_" Wesler turned away then continued walking "_now you and your daughter are prisoners in the same world you both sought to control_" he made it out of the forest and stood on the edge of a cliff over looking the sea, the waves crashed against the rocks below.

Wesker remembered the little brat Azula, arrogant and blinded by her pride in her feeble abilities. "_We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama._" He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh morning air, he looked at the canister again smirking, it was labeled "property of the Umbrella Corporation" and below that were big black letters "_Then you will learn of the history that will write for this world_" the black letters say "T-Virus" Wesker then said to himself "Time to get to work".

End of Chapter.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Review)**

The Fourth Horseman ch 2

The sky was pitch black, black smoke blotted out the starry night sky, below the city of Ba Sing Se was in utter chaos.

Buildings on fire, people running for their lives from there infected neighbors. A week ago a strange illness held Ba Sing Se in an iron grip, dozens died instantly while others changed, mutated.

The infected started changing, their skin became grey, all signs of sentience seemed to fade and they started devouring flesh. Albert Wesker stood on a roof watching his masterpiece unfold, Zombies stumbling around the streets consuming the helpless stragglers who were on the streets.

The Dai Li and the military did all they could to contain the zombies but to no avail, some mutated into large hulking creatures that overpowered the strongest earth benders in the city in the matter of minutes, with that the newly appointed leader of Ba Sing Se ordered an evacuation.

Wesker breathed in the cool evening air, smelling the carnage and ashes; his sunglasses glinted in the light from the fire.

He took a step off of the roof of the house and landed on the ground cracking the pavement, he strolled around the corner and made his way down an ally admiring the T-Virus's handy work. Unlike Raccoon City, Ba Sing Se doesn't have the luxury of a nuke to clean the city for good.

Wesker walked out of the ally and blended in to the swarm of panicking earth kingdom citizens, who were being herded away from the destruction.

Compared to the other citizens he was taller and lighter then most of them, he wore his usual black clothing and Umbrella brand sunglasses, he followed the flow of distraught people to the train station out of the city.

It was packed tightly with weary and frightened citizens and a few squads of soldiers trying to keep everything orderly. Wesker sat on a bench in the station waiting for a train to arrive he looked over to the entrance and saw a bald monk and a girl dressed in blue walk in.

Wesker sat back in his seat and smirked, the avatar an interesting being, the only being to be able to bend all four elements, the one who whipped out an entire fleet of fire nation ships in a matter of minutes.

Wesker was curious about the avatar but didn't care, right now it is mission to create a new world, a perfect world under his control. A train slowed to a stop, he got up slipped through the crowed and into the train.

The train left the station, on the way out he looked out the window and inspected his work one last time, thick black smoke rose from the walls and soldiers were rushing back and forth on the walls, he smiled and leaned back "_What a lovely way to start the morning" _he thought as the train sped away from Ba Sing Se leaving the once mighty city to it's fate.

End of chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. if you have any ideas or requests or anything just ask in the reviews or PM me. well till next time bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Please review)**

The Fourth Horseman Ch 3

In the darkest sub-level of the mansion Wesker sat and watched the subject writhing in pain in the chair.

Wesker returned to his base of operations, an old mansion that once belonged to Ozwell E Spencer hidden deep in the snow capped mountains of the earth kingdom, far from the nearest city or town or any form of civilization.

He ordered Ada to monitor Ba Sing Se for any new developments, so far all she reported was the entire city was like a ghost town; the citizens of Ba Sing Se had cleared out of the entire city in a mass exodus.

Wesker frowned a little but just shrugged it off "_All according to plan shame I was expecting more carnage" _He kidnapped a test subject that was compatible for an experimental Virus that he was working on. Wesker strapped the person to a chair and pulled out a syringe full of red liquid "N-no please" begged the person but Wesker ignored the pleas and injected the liquid into the blood stream. Wesker walked out of the room and he watched from the other side of a window as the effects took hold.

The virus was similar to the one he had used to gain his power except it has been modified by using some of Uroboros and a few viruses he pinched from other places he created a new virus.

"_Soon I will have my revenge on you Chris" _thought Wesker he stared at the woman in the containment room, writhing in pain and screaming "Kill me! KILL ME!" Wesker only watched in amusement as the red haired woman shrieking "_No doubt you'll be here soon after word of my exploits have reached your ears but this time I will have an advantage" _he thought, the woman finally stopped screaming, she became lax and eyes slowly closed and she stopped moving but was still breathing.

Wesker walked into the room, he loosened the restraints a little and he checked her vitals, they were faint but alive "_Good" _he thought smiling, the woman's eyes fluttered open, they changed from there natural color to an unnatural scarlet and they glowed red like Wesker's "W-what have you done to me Wesker?" she demanded "Just giving Chris an incentive to not miss the rebirth of a new world dear heart" said Wesker sweetly

"But for now you must rest, for your brother will be here soon and I don't want you falling asleep during the festivities" then he injected a syringe full of tranquilizer and Claire's eyes became heavy and she drifted off to a troubled sleep.

End of Chapter 3

**(A/N: hoped you enjoyed that. My new Invader Zim crossover should be up soon, as requested but i might have some technical difficulties but keep an eye out for it later) **


End file.
